Heart of The Phoenix
by FreudTastic
Summary: Hawkmon is secretly in love with Armadillomon, but will he have the courage to tell him about it once he visits his lover and secret crush? Rated M for sexual content. YAOI.


_I wanna hold you in my arms… and never let you go…_

_I want to tell you how much I love you… just like that, to your face…_

_I want to forever see those beautiful, emerald green eyes… always sparkling, full of grace and beauty…_

_I will always love you… and wait for the day you come to me… and tell me the same…_

_I love you…_

* * *

Hawkmon sighed as he slouched down on the sofa in the living room, watching T.V with his partner Yolei. There wasn't so much to do these days, since all the evil Digimon had been defeated for now, and the DigiDestined were allowed to rest for now. He had, however, begun to think of a Digimon in particular, and his chest heaved each time he thought about how far away from himself he was now. This particular Digimon was in fact Armadillomon, Cody's partner. Hawkmon had finally realized that he had feelings that could not be extinguished for that cute armadillo, and whenever they met or spoke to each other, Hawkmon felt that he was unable to talk to him, blushing constantly, and sometimes stammering out his thoughts aloud, which had sometimes led to very awkward moments. He just felt that, if he could get one chance with Armadillomon, he would take it, and forget all of his shyness. He would just be with his lover for one night or two, and that would be that. Sighing, he rested his head on his hand while supporting his elbow on the sofa arm. Yolei heard Hawkmon sigh again, and looked over to her crimson-feathered friend.

"Hawkmon, what's flown into you?" she asked, straightening her glasses a bit. "You have been all depressed since we beat MaloMyotismon, and you keep sighing and sounding down all the time. What's up?" as Yolei spoke, she began stroking the underside of Hawkmon's beak, and he managed to crack forth a smile before it vanished slowly.

"W-Well…" he admitted to Yolei, looking up at her face with a slightly worried look on his own face. "I-I've been a bit… attracted to someone. I-I don't know why, but I always get nervous when we're around together, and I can't control it. I feel all nervous and relaxed at once, but in the same time my body feels all warm all the way to my feather-tips. I-I can't seem to control my feelings…" Yolei knew instantly what this was about, and so scooted up to Hawkmon, holding an arm around his shoulders.

"Hawkmon, I know what you are talking about now." She said, and looked seriously at him. Hawkmon was worried that he may be sick or something, but he was in the same time confused, and tilted his head a bit. "Look Hawkmon, there's one time in your life when you meet someone, and you just can't control your feelings when he or she is around you. You feel nervous, uncertain, and maybe even scared sometimes, but that is completely normal. It's just that you are so shy that you don't dare to express your feelings to the one you feel this way for. Hawkmon… I think you're in love." Hawkmon blushed at this. He had heard of love before, but had never had the guts to admit he was in love with anyone.

"L-Love?" he asked slowly, before looking away from Yolei. "N-No… I don't…"

"Yes you are, Hawkmon!" Yolei giggled, and held Hawkmon's wing gently. He looked back at her. "Look Hawkmon, it's easier to confess your feelings than just hiding them inside you, or they will make you hurt sometimes. Really bad. You know what? I think you should talk to the one that you feel so special for tomorrow!" if Hawkmon would have had ears now, they would have been high up on attention.

"T-Tomorrow?!" he gasped out.

"Yeah, don't you remember? It's the Group Party, exclusive for us only! It's because we saved the world from MaloMyotismon, and we're gonna party, have fun, all of us! You can invite the one you love to that party if you want to!" Yolei explained. At this, Hawkmon blushed more and twiddled his thumb talons. He knew that Yolei didn't know who he loved, but if she now wanted to know, then he might as well tell her.

"Y-Yolei…" he stammered, and looked up at her. She smiled back at him, and this instantly made Hawkmon feel insecure about what he was about to say to her. "T-There's something I need to tell… m-my lover… i-is… is…" suddenly, he felt that he couldn't say it, and with some feeling of desperation, he lied and said, "I-Is already there with me! Yeah, h-… I mean she will be there with me! Promise!" Yolei's smile shined up.

"Oooh that sounds wonderful!" she said cheerfully, holding her hands together. "Well, we'd better go sleep now! Tomorrow's a big day for all of us!" she went to get some sleep for tomorrow's party. Hawkmon sighed deeply, and went with Yolei to her bedroom. Her jumped up next to her in the bed, and fell asleep pretty quickly. He was worried now.

"_But how will I be able to explain it all…"_

* * *

As Hawkmon woke up next day, he went straight for the bathroom to get himself prepared for the party. He stood in front of his own miniature sink that Yolei's father had installed for him, and just stared blankly into the mirror in front of him. Was he really prepared for this? It's not like it's that easy to walk up on a person and just say "hey, I'm in love with you". It _couldn't_ be that simple. As he stood there, wondering about what to say, Yolei went into the bathroom as well.

"Oh, morning Hawkmon! I bet you're prepared for tonight!" she giggled, and ruffled the top feathers on Hawkmon's head. He chuckled lightly as Yolei's touch slightly tickled him, but sighed again.

"Yeah, I suppose I am ready. I mean, it's not like I would want to miss it!" he laughed slightly, and Yolei laughed as well as she began to curl her hair. Hawkmon took a spray can of mint breath, and sprayed in his beak a few times before putting the can back into his cupboard. He took a tower and began polishing his beak as well. "So, Yolei… know any good tips on how to… charm someone?"

"Hm?" Yolei looked down at Hawkmon, who seemed to blush from the embarrassment of the question. "You mean, like, charm the one you love?"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I meant." Said Hawkmon, nodding slowly. Yolei giggled slightly, and kneeled down to Hawkmon, patting his head.

"Well Hawkmon, if you really want to charm someone, then the best you can do is to be yourself." She said. "Nothing works better than to just be you in front of someone. Oh, but flowers and chocolate might work too. And maybe a poem of some sort." Hawkmon smiled as Yolei gave her ideas and tips for him, and he hugged Yolei lightly.

"Thank you for the help, Yolei. You sure are my partner for a reason." He said with a smile, before he let go of Yolei, who was giggling and blushing nervously.

"Sure! Anytime!" Yolei smiled. "So, now I think that its best we get prepared for the party. I heard that Matt's band is gonna play for us at the party!" she muffled now, as she was brushing her teeth. Hawkmon decided to not have a foul breath either, and looked in his cupboard for a bottle of mint breath. He found it soon and took it down from its shelf, unscrewing the lid and poured some of it into his beak, gargling a while and spitting it into the sink. He then breathed on his wing and sniffed once. His breath was perfect. He smiled at the successful result.

"So, Yolei, you're excited about this party then?" Hawkmon asked as he got some feather gel and rubbed it on the feathers on the top of his head, making them flat and perfectly organized. "I can barely wait for it!"

"Well, I'm as excited as you are, Hawkmon!" Yolei said as she fixed her hair, tying it up in a ponytail with a small red ribbon tied in the middle of it. "I can't wait to meet everyone again! It would be so nice to see everyone again, and I hope that they will be happy to see us too! I heard Kari and Davis somehow got together! That sounds like a miracle, thinking about how they have been in the past." Sure enough, Kari and Davis hasn't been the best of friends or lovers sometimes, but these days, they had settled down quite well. Even their Digimon – Gatomon and Veemon – had learned to love each other a bit. "Ok, so now, Cody and Armadillomon are gonna pick us up with their parents, and we'll get driven to the party." Yolei suddenly said, and Hawkmon almost froze in movement as he was about to apply some polish crème to his beak.

"W-W-W-Wh-What d-d-d-did y-y-you s-sa-sa-say?" he repeated, stammering like crazy and feeling his face become beating red. "A-A-Are they g-g-g-gonna p-p-pick us u-u-u-u-up?" Yolei nodded.

"Yeah. Cody's parents are just too kind! They will drive us to the party, and back home again! It will be so great!" Yolei said cheerfully, obviously not seeing Hawkmon looking like he's seen a Bakemon. He was mildly sweating, his heartbeat quickened a bit, and his facial feathers were as crimson as those on his body. He was going to be in the same car as _Armadillomon_! Things could not get more nervous and tense than they already were, it seemed. Hawkmon didn't know what to do or say in order to hide the fact that he was in love with Armadillomon, but then he sneezed out of mere nervousness. "Hawkmon, are you sick?" asked Yolei. _Of course_! If he pretended to be sick, then he could choose to walk or fly to the party, and he would not have to meet Armadillomon, at least not until they got to the party.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm sorta sick, Yolei. I-I don't think I should ride in the same car as Cody, his parents and Armadillomon. I might make them sick too! B-But I think I will be better if I can walk or fly it off!" Hawkmon tried to sound assuring, nodding his head at the last part. He hoped his plan would work, and that Yolei would say he could walk or fly to the party. Yolei seemed a bit suspicious, and looked closely on Hawkmon. "I'm honest, Yolei! I just need some fresh air!" Hawkmon repeated with an assuring tone. Yolei still looked at Hawkmon as if he was lying, but then shrugged.

"Ok, as long as you too get to the party, then it will all just be fine!" she smiled and gently petted her Bird Digimon partner. He gave out an inward sigh of relief that she didn't suspect him further, and smiled at Yolei before he finished polishing his beak. He really wanted to look fresh and clean for the party. "Now then, Hawkmon, have you bought anything to give to someone?" they had promised each other to give each other something when meeting at the party. Hawkmon had indeed bought something, but he held it a secret, as he had packed it into a neat blue box, covered in green paper. It was his gift for Armadillomon, but he didn't tell Yolei who it was to.

"Of course I have, Yolei." He said as-a-matter-of-factly and showed Yolei the green-wrapped present. "I would never forget to buy someone a present!" Yolei smiled at Hawkmon.

"Well then, let's get going then!" she smiled. Hawkmon nodded, and as Yolei went for the door, Hawkmon went out on the balcony. He looked down on the streets, seeing the people being busy and running up and down the pavements. This was a usual sight for a bird like himself. Then he saw a yellow/brown Porsche drive up to the sidewalk where Yolei stood, and he knew it was Cody and his parents. More importantly, he knew that Armadillomon was there as well. He sighed at his own embarrassment, because he really wanted to be with Armadillomon, but because of his behavior, he could not even act normal when being around him. He looked down again, and saw that Yolei was taking some time getting into the car. He wondered what was going on, and so he flew down to Yolei.

"What is the matter?" he asked after greeting Cody and his parents. He suddenly saw why they had halted; Armadillomon was not in the car with Cody. "Where is Armadillomon?" he asked politely.

"Well, he's been sort of sick recently, so I let him stay home." Cody answered. There was a jolt of surprise and disappointment in Hawkmon's heart. Armadillomon would not come to the party? But… he had made himself really clean, and even wrapped up a present just for him. And now, he ends up being sick and at home? He sighed again. "Hawkmon, is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"N-No, nothing is wrong…" said Hawkmon, looking at Cody. "B-But I really wished to speak to him. T-There is something he and I need to talk about." Cody nodded.

"I understand. Then, why don't you go to my place and visit him?" he suggested. Hawkmon looked up at him with disbelief. "Yeah, I mean, if you now want to talk to him, then go to him and do it. Who knows, he might even get a bit healthier. You remember where my apartment is, right?" Hawkmon did not think he heard right, but he was. Cody had told him to go and see Armadillomon himself. It felt sort of… good, really. He smiled a bit, and nodded at Cody.

"Y-Yeah! I know where it is. Thanks, Cody!" he smiled, before flapping his wings and flying off. Yolei didn't know what was going on, but maybe it was for the best that she didn't. Hawkmon only had one thing in mind now, and that was to meet Armadillomon so he finally could open his heart to him and tell him how he had been feeling. Hawkmon was flying as fast as his wings could carry him, not resting one minute. He was on his way now, whether Armadillomon liked it or not.

* * *

After a quite few minutes of flying around, Hawkmon finally found Cody's apartment door, and flew down to the balcony fence, perching on it for awhile. He looked at the door handle, wondering if it was unlocked or not. Then his nervousness hit him again. He was too afraid now to even move, as all he did was look at the handle and the door. He wanted to go and knock on it. Wanted it so bad. But his damn nervousness and fear made it unable for him to even knock on it now.

"W-Why can't I just knock on the damn door…" he said lowly to himself, as he was a little angry on himself. "I want to meet him! So just… just knock on the door already!" He slowly began to move towards the door, and as he was just an inch away from it, he slowly managed to peck on it. No response. Was Armadillomon really home? Or was he too sick to get to the door? Hawkmon suddenly heard the handle rustle a bit, and then it turned before the door opened. And there he was; Armadillomon. His light brown shell was shining brightly, his tail slightly swooshing happily as he saw Hawkmon, and those emerald green eyes sparkling as Hawkmon looked into them.

"Hi, Hawkmon!" he said cheerfully to the Bird Digimon, who snapped back to Earth and mumbled a 'hi' in reply. "Didn't expect ya to come and visit me!"

"W-Well, I just happened to pass by, hehe…" Hawkmon said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "S-So, you doing anything special? Can I come inside?"

"Nah, I'm just watching some TV. And sure, you can come in!" Armadillomon smiled, showing Hawkmon inside. Hawkmon gently stepped inside, and looked around Cody's place. It was pretty neat, just like Yolei's. Cody's Kendo armor and staff were hanging on a hook on his room, over his desk, and the living room had a pair of long, tan-colored couches. Armadillomon – with some effort – crawled up on one of the couches, and patted a spot near him with his tail. "C'mon Hawkmon! The view of the TV is so much better here!" he smiled. Hawkmon was nervous like hell, but for some reason, instead of freezing on spot, he moved. But he could not control himself, and that was what worried him. His legs moved up on the couch, and his arms pulled him up on it, and soon enough he was sitting next to Armadillomon. But he was too nervous to even speak, as his beak clattered a bit like humans would clatter their teeth if they were cold or nervous. He soon held it with his wing, however, and it stopped for awhile.

"S-So…" he finally spoke up, and Armadillomon turned his head to Hawkmon's position. "W-What have you been doing to think you are sick?"

"Eh, it's nothing…" Armadillomon said. He turned a bit, and showed Hawkmon his back. "See my armor pads?" he asked. Hawkmon looked at his back, and saw that one or two of the pads had begun to turn pale, and small shreds of it – thin as leaves – were hanging from it. Hawkmon gasped a bit.

"A-Armadillomon! What happened?!" he said, worried about Armadillomon's wounds.

"It's nothing." Armadillomon repeated. "Just a small shell infection. Like humans sometimes have skin infections. Cody has bought a salve for me and all that, so I am ok." Hawkmon sighed a bit in relief. He was worried that Armadillomon had been seriously injured or something and that was the reason he stayed home. But luckily it was just similar to a human skin infection. Armadillomon began to be a bit suspicious about how Hawkmon acted, and shuffled a bit closer to Hawkmon. "You know, if there is something you want to talk about, its ok. You can talk about anything with me."

"W-What? N-No, I'm good…" Hawkmon said slowly as he heard what Armadillomon had said to him. He was lying, of course, but he hoped that Armadillomon didn't find out about that. Armadillomon just shrugged, and smiled a bit at Hawkmon. Oh, how Hawkmon loved that smile of his. It was so gentle and careful, yet it was beautiful to just look at it. And as soon as Hawkmon's sapphire blue eyes met with Armadillomon's emerald green eyes, he knew that it would not be long now. Soon, he would ease his heart for Armadillomon, and this pain in his heart would be gone forever. He too began to shuffle closer to Armadillomon, and smiled back a bit. "W-Well… there is one thing that I've wanted to tell you."

"Yeah? C'mon Hawkie! Tell me!" Armadillomon said cheerfully. "Hawkie". That was Armadillomon's nickname for Hawkmon, but he didn't know why he called him that. He just like it, Hawkmon guessed. He chuckled a bit.

"A-Armadillomon…" Hawkmon began, as he held Armadillomon's paw under his wing tip. "It's just that… ever since we defeated MaloMyotismon, we've had a lot of time to recover. Both you, me, and out Partners and friends. During this time… I don't know why, but I've begun to feel… things for you. Yolei says is something called… called… l-l-lo-lov…"

"Love?" Armadillomon said straight out loud. Hawkmon froze as Armadillomon said it, and just looked at him with widened eyes and a speechless beak. Armadillomon thought he had done something wrong, and sighed a bit. "S-Sorry. I just wanted to help you."

"N-No, it's ok. Really, it is." Hawkmon assured Armadillomon, moving the tip of his talons up his arm to his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. Unknown to Armadillomon, Hawkmon was now moving ever closer to him, and was now in whispering range of Armadillomon's ear. He smiled, and gently whispered into his ear.

"_Because… that is what I do. I love you."_

Armadillomon jumped slightly as Hawkmon whispered into his ear, but in the same time, he enjoyed it. It had a soothing, nice and calm tone to it, and he really enjoyed how his warm, minty breath tickled his cheek and ear as he whispered. But then, he realized what Hawkmon had told him, and looked at him. "R-Really? You love… me?" Hawkmon nodded.

"Each and every minute." Hawkmon replied. "I mean, it's just… you! You're perfect!" Armadillomon blushed as Hawkmon said he was perfect. "I mean it, Armadillomon. Your body is glorious to me, your eyes glimmer like emeralds, and your smile makes me so warm inside that I believe I am a Flamedramon sometimes! Armadillomon… there's no one more for me…" Hawkmon got his head closer to Armadillomon, and he for some reason laid down on his back, letting Hawkmon get on top of him. "Only you." Armadillomon was now unable to roll back on his feet, but for some reason, he did not care in the slightest. All that mattered was that Hawkmon was near him, and that he was so caring for him. He smiled at Hawkmon, and before he knew it, Hawkmon's beak was connected with his pincer-like muzzle, and they shared their very first kiss. Hawkmon let a subtle moan slip past his beak and into Armadillomon's mouth as he kissed him. It felt so good it almost lifted him directly off his feet with pleasure, and yet he felt that all of him was melting from the inside out with warmth. Armadillomon was in an equal state of pleasure, as his toes curled and uncurled as the shockwaves of desire spread throughout his body all the way to his shell. He moaned softly, yet lustfully, and let his tongue slowly enter Hawkmon's beak, caressing its insides and Hawkmon's own tongue. He moaned more in response to this delicate touch, and mimicked Armadillomon as they both were involved in a pleasurable French kiss in a few minutes, before they broke the kiss.

"THAT was perfect." Armadillomon stated, giggling a bit at Hawkmon. Hawkmon merely chuckled at this, cuddling up to his armored lover and giving his neck an affectionate nuzzle. "Hawkmon… I don't really know what I felt back there… but whatever I felt, must be the same that you feel for me. I think… I think I love you too, Hawkie." He smiled. Hawkmon smiled back, and kissed Armadillomon's neck with affection, which made a soft moan slowly pass his armored lover's lips.

"We're far from done, Armadillomon." He smirked, as he lavished his neck with kisses and nuzzles, which made Armadillomon moan more frequent. He began kissing down his neck, towards his chest area, and Armadillomon threw his head back as he gasped in delight when he felt the avian Digimon kiss his sensitive chest armor. Hawkmon smirked more with lust as he got lower down his lover's body, only to find the one thing he had hoped to find; Armadillomon's cock standing out from a slit in his groin, already being lubed in his pre-juices and being seven inches long. "That looks so good…" he smirked, and gave the tip of Armadillomon's sensitive organ a lick. Armadillomon had to cover his mouth to not yell out in pleasure.

"A-Aah!" he managed to moan. "H-Hawkie, what did you do? It felt great!" Hawkmon smirked as he heard Armadillomon's voice moan in delight, and his irregular breathing and panting made it even more sensual. He smirked before licking along the root of Armadillomon's throbbing manhood, which made his entire body shiver in delight and making the pleasure wrap around and tingle his spine. Armadillomon was now in total ecstasy, and he savored the feeling of each lick and breath on his cock. Hawkmon then slowly started to lap his tongue up and down Armadillomon's cock, as he couldn't really suck him; beaks and cocks don't really go hand-in-hand. So he kept on sliding his tongue up and down Armadillomon's cock, as he heard him moan loudly now. The experience to his cock was so new, and Hawkmon was sure good at this.

"You're enjoying it…" he smirked, as he used his tongue to rapidly jerk him off, and Armadillomon only answered with more moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Hawkmon was enjoying it too; the salty flavor in his mouth and tongue, the musk scent from his manhood's hormones, and the mere feel of his tongue wrapped around such a rock-hard dick made him horny, as his own avian cock was out of its sheathe. It was only six and a half inches – a half inch smaller than Armadillomon's – but he didn't mind that. He was only focused on pleasing Armadillomon now. He felt it tremble in his tongue's grasp, and smirked as he knew that Armadillomon was about to climax. He used those last moments to put his beak over Armadillomon's cock, his hot breath being enough to make the other male Digimon yell in delight and release his thick white cream all over his face and beak, squirting some of it inside his beak. Hawkmon smiled as he finally got to taste Armadillomon's salty-sweet semen, and swallowed whatever he could catch in his beak while wiping off the rest with a nearby blanket. Neither of them cares, as Hawkmon was too horny, and Armadillomon was too exhausted and hazed in ecstasy.

"W-Wow! Hawkmon, that was absolutely AWESOME!" panted Armadillomon, his chest heaving slightly as he took deep, ragged breaths. Hawkmon smiled at Armadillomon, as he laid closer to him and stroked his head gently with his talons, earning giggles from the armadillo Digimon. "That tickles, Hawkie!" he laughed slightly. Hawkmon smirked as he got up on Armadillomon's body, kissing his mouth again with a brief moan.

"That was only the warm-up, Armadillomon…" he said sweetly, as he suddenly began to lower his rump towards Armadillomon's still rock-hard member, its tapered shaft poking at his entrance. He let out a whimper mixed with a moan. He had never been penetrated before, so it would of course hurt a bit this first time. Armadillomon seemed dreaded as he heard the whine escape Hawkmon's beak.

"Hawkmon! Are you ok?!" he worried a bit. Hawkmon merely flashed a smile at Armadillomon, nodding before he squatted lower, and finally felt that cock enter his tight ass. He moaned out loudly as he was penetrated for the first time, and gasped a bit as he felt Armadillomon buck his hips slightly, making it slide into his ass further. Armadillomon enjoyed the feeling of Hawkmon's tight entrance surrounding his member, and moaned in delight as it explored Hawkmon's anal cavity.

"A-Aaahh… t-this feels so good… I-I love it…" moaned Hawkmon, as all of Armadillomon's cock was now inside of him. Armadillomon smiled as Hawkmon said this.

"Yeah, I love it too, Hawkmon…" he admitted with a smile, before he pulled out slightly and then thrusted back into Hawkmon' which made him moan louder.

"A-Aah!" he gasped out, and so he began to ride on top of Armadillomon's manhood, their hips slamming together as Armadillomon matched his thrusts to slam into Hawkmon as he sat down, and pull out as he stood up. Both of the Rookie-level Digimon were now moaning in delight and ecstasy as they felt their bodies join together in sexual desire, Armadillomon's cock throbbing deep inside Hawkmon's anal and ramming against his sensitive prostate, which made the bird Digimon squeal out in delight.

"Aaahh! Ooh! This feels… weird… but fun!" commented Armadillomon, moaning as he now held around Hawkmon's hips to slap him down on his cock harder, squirting his pre cum deep into his anus, lubing him up for further penetration. Hawkmon wasted his pre cum by spraying it all over Armadillomon's face and muzzle, but it was gleefully licked up by the hungry Armadillomon, the salty-sweet flavor soon being one of his favorites. Soon, Armadillomon felt the pressure in his cock, as it throbbed more and more inside Hawkmon. "H-Hawkmon! I-I gotta… do it again!" he moaned, before yelling and releasing his semen inside Hawkmon's ass, filling him up to the brim with his love-juices. Hawkmon yelled in ecstasy as well before cumming straight on Armadillomon, his jizm covering his muzzle and chest area. Armadillomon happily licked it all up as their orgasms came to an end.

"A-Aah… aah… A-Armadillomon…" Hawkmon managed to pant, before lifting himself from his cock and lay down next to his armored lover, stroking his cheek and then kissing it. "I love you." Armadillomon giggled, before hugging Hawkmon with his front legs, and looking deep into his deep blue eyes.

"You know what, Hawkie?" he said, kissing the tip of his beak. "I love you too."


End file.
